


Unexpected love from the best place

by Sebacielandlamssoocute



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: #AU, #OTP, #fluff, #occ, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebacielandlamssoocute/pseuds/Sebacielandlamssoocute
Summary: Aidou and Yuki were friends but then Yuki moved away. Later she dates this loser names kaname who she doesn’t like. Will she be forced to stay with kaname it will she end up with aidou ??





	1. Chapter 1

YUKI’S POV 

I wake up and wince in pain. I don’t want to go to school but my dad makes me. I throw on some clean clothes and eat. I kiss him bye and rush out the door. Usually I’m excited about most things but today I have an apprehensive feeling that it’s going to be a really long day.


	2. Oh, hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ That boy looks familiar’ Yuki thinks.

YUKI’s POV 

I have to walk to school because my boyfriend was in trouble. Kaname kept skipping school and his parents found out. I don’t mind though because I love him and always will! At least, that’s what I tell myself. My dad, and only friend who’s last day of school was today agreed I should break up with him. I scolded them and they instantly apologized. Walking to school I notice a small animal in the street. It’s a white cat. I rush forward and saved the cat; bigger than the cat so the driver sees me and stops seconds before we get hit. Some one from the backseat comes out and apologizes. I smile at the kid who looks around my age. His dad also comes out and apologizes. Before I can reply to him I see the time. I rush off assuring him it was fine. ‘He’s cute’ I think to myself before panicking. If I like other boys, does that mean I don’t live kaname?! I rub my temples, plaster a smile on my face, and walk into my class. When a thought strikes me,’ that boy looks familiar’ she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what I could improve on, thanks


	3. Oooooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs gonna go down!

At lunch Kaname walked in looking really drunk. He roughly yanked my arm and pulled me out to the girls bathroom. He walked in to the big stall and forced me against it. He started being really rough and I yelled at him to stop. Eventually I grabbed something heavy and hit his arm, “We’re over!” I declare with a smile at being free from him; quickly running away and to safety. I bumped into the blond from earlier again and smile,” It’s a small world isn’t it ??” He goes to reply when a crazed shout of,” Yuki!?” Is heard. I glance at him and start runnin again, I guess he decided to follow me though. He easily keeps step with me. “I’m guess you’re Yuki?” He smirks at me. “Yuki Cross, lovely to meet you.” I see a look I couldn’t quite comprehend and then he says,”Aidou Hanabusa.” After a second it hits me. “As in the Aidou I used to be best friends with?” “No your boyfriend.” He said jokingly. Then thinks about why we’re running. “Uh, is that guy back there your...” “Ex.” I reply with a semi smile. He notices the bruises on me then. “Yukichan did he do that?” He asks angrily. I look at my feet and reply, “Yes..” I thought he was going to start to give me a lecture but instead he pulled me fiercely into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d ya think? I wrote this while semi mad.  
> Also I’ve decided to only write their povs at the top when it’s a different POV from the last one


	4. What are those

I gasp slightly but hug him back. “Why?” I knew he ment more than just,  
‘Why did he do this’, he also ment,’ why did you let him’ ‘why did you date him’ and ‘why hasn’t anyone else stepped in’. I look down at my feet after pulling away and say,” I know I shouldn’t have let him but, well...” He could see how uncomfortable I was and pulled me into  
a hug, “It’s okay, I won’t force you to tell me.” I smile. “Thanks.” “Of course, but, you have to tell the principal and your dad. “That’ll be quick.” I mumble to myself. I nod and we start walking to the principal’s office. I knocked and walked in with Aidou trailing behind me. “Ooh Yuki, I see you discovered our newest student. I wanted to tell you but it would have ruined the surprise. So what do you think?...Yuki?” He says my name when he realizes that Aidou and I have a look on our faces that doesn’t suggest anything good is to come. Aidou and I sit down and start to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the fluff will be here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad was very upset and had kaname expelled. That night he visited me and told me he would make me his if it was the last thing he did. I shivered and hurried to close the window when he left.  
(TIME SKIP) (8 weeks later)  
“So, Yuki, will you go on a date will me ??” “Of course Aidou.” I smile and kiss his cheek. We went to a flower garden, fancy restaurant, and a lovely hill to watch the sun set on. After it set he kissed my cheek and then drove me home. I walked in and my dad started asking me all these questions while my brother Zero acted like the overprotective brother he is. I went to bed with a smile on my face. 

(4 years later) 

“Y-you’re pregnant?!” Aidou asked with a smile on his face. I nodded he picked me up happily and spun me around. I giggled. He smiled and gently set me down. He started talking quickly and excitedly but I cut him off with a kiss. 

(9 1/2 months later) 

Aidou passed out as the beautiful baby was born. Due to too much excitement he had an asthma attack and was rushed into another room. I smile lovingly at my new baby until I see, him. Kaname threatened my baby and mines life and forced us to leave with him. As we passed the doors I noticed Zero, I guess he left his job a bit early to see aidou and I’s baby. He spotted me and then kaname he distracted kaname long enough for me to grab the baby before Zero started to beat him up. I cover my baby’s eyes and a nurse leads me back to my room. Zero makes sure I’m okay soon Aidou walks in he apologizes for not being here and I let him hold he baby. “What should we name him?” Aidou asked. I smile and say,” Ciel Tamaki Hanabusa.” He smiles, “ I love it. Like I love you Yuki...and Ciel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it doesn’t suck.


End file.
